


Lesbian love and chickens

by Pearlislove



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Chickens, F/F, Love Confessions, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: The story of how Grace finally agreed to get chickens. It didn't happen the way you think.





	Lesbian love and chickens

**Author's Note:**

> I watched four seasons of Grace and Frankie in a week. Caught up just in time for S5 on Friday. 
> 
> Waiting for that, I wrote this. It's set vagualy post S5

"I'm so glad we can hang out like this again. I've missed it a lot." Sol smile, relaxing on Frankie's fake leather couch. "Me and Robert have found a way to get passed our issues, and you have..." He trail off, and Frankie look at him curiously.    
  
"Have what?" As far as Sol knew, Frankie hadn't dated anyone since Jacob left for Santa Fe, and she knew for certain Grace hasn't informed him about her temporary and quickly discarded que of ‘trial and error’ she'd gotten through recently.   
  
"Nothing" Sol says quickly, and not with nearly enough conviction. Then, after Frankie has been staring him down suspiciously for a minute and a half, he sigh. Defeated by Frankie's simple questioning and angry eyes. "You have Grace" He says simply.   
  
She laughs. "Of course I have Grace! She is my bestest best friend in the hole Universe!!" She gush, just the thought of Grace filling her with happiness and excitement and fuzzy warmness throughout her entire body. "And she will never ever leave me like you did!" She adds, giving him a dirty look before returning to her painting.    
  
She calls it 'Sol's back' and it features a multicolored orangutan climbing a tree with a vegan pizza in one hand. He'd inspired her to paint it the moment he stepped in the door, and hadn't minded not going out for their afternoon together so she could work on it at once.   
  
"Frankie, that's not what I meant" Sol sound like he regret speaking, but they both know that there is no stopping once they'd started. "I mean that...that you have Grace, the way I have Robert."   
  
"What?!" She turn around and scream at him, equal parts scared and hurting. "Sol that's not what we are!" There's tears in her eyes and her heart is like a hot ball of fire, painfully throwing itself against her ribcage to try and break free. "Why would we be like that?" She hopes she doesn't sound too desperate. She wasn't yet ready for Sol, or Robert, or anybody else in their small - big family, for that part, to find out exactly what she thinks of Grace.   
  
"Oh sorry." He apologise, glancing down in the floor. "If course Robert was right. Grace doesn't  like ladies. And even if she did, she wouldn't be with you."   
  
Sol doesn't mean it in a men way. He doesn't mean to hurt or insult Frankie, and she knows that. Still, the moment he says what Frankie has been thinking for months out loud, it crushes her. His words throws the killing blow at her frail, unprotected heart, and it hurts her.   
  
"Frankie?" There is worry in his voice and eyes that probably comes from the tears and the silence that she is showing, but she can not possibly answer him.   
  
Grace doesn't want her. Would never want her. As the words finally settle in her mind, they turn her heart into a stone that drops straight down into her gut. It's heavy, and as it descends, it pulls the rest of her with it.   
  
The paint and the brushes she’d been holding on to spill across the floor as her knees give in and she ends up landing right in the middle of it. Her back feel like it's shattering and her head bounce painful against the wooden floor as it lands, but she doesn't have much time to feel the pain as sweet darkness soon comes to claim her.   
  
The last thing she hear is Sol screaming Grace's name like his life depend on it, which is funny because if anyone is on the line it's her, and the thought that Grace might be there when she return from the darkness is both a comfort and a fear.   
  


* * *

  
  
"Are you sure I shouldn't call an ambulance?"   
  
"No, no...I think she's coming around."   
  
There's a cool, comforting hand against her cheek and she grabs onto it half by mistake, squeezing it tight as she tries to open her eyes again.   
  
"Schh, it's okay Frankie. I'm here" Another hand move around her hair, pulling at it, and the dull pain in her scalp give her another sensation to focus on as she does another attempt at opening her eyes.   
  
This time, it works, and it almost feels like being resurrected when she look up at the living room ceiling heaving a deep breath and letting out a shocked gasp.   
  
She's basically crushing the fragile hand held in her clutches but she can't think clearly enough to figure out how to ease her hold.   
  
"Frankie! You're..." Sol's hand come towards her face and she pull back, wincing as her  head hit against the armrest of the sofa.   
  
"Leave her alone!" Grace is angry and protective, untangling her fingers from Frankie's hair to swat his hand away from her. "Go home to Robert! You've done enough damage for one day!"   
  
There's hurt and anger in Sol's eyes, but he is obedient, making his exit through the open front door under Grace's hateful glare. Then, as he disappear, she turn towards Frankie instead.

 

“What Sol do to you?” She question, long nails coming up to scrap drying paint off Frankie's cheek. Frankie doesn't want to consider how horrible she must look having landed right in a puddle of spilled paint. “He wouldn't tell me what made you pass out.”

 

“Oh Grace” She sigh deeply, the sigh turning into a cough as she realizes just how dry her throat is.

 

“Oh no, just, just take it easy  I'll get you some water.” Grace pulls her hand free and run away, leaving Frankie alien to her own thoughts and feelings.

 

Everything Sol said to her is slowly coming back and the moment Grace disappear she burst out crying all over again, her friends sweet care only intensifying the pain that is swallowing Frankie's  gut.

 

“Frankie...please Frankie don't cry” Boney finger soon come to wipe away her tears, and through her blurry vision Frankie can see Grace smiling at her. She smile back. “I got your water. Drink some, and then you can tell me what happened with you and Sol.”

 

Frankie takes the glass, swallowing half of it in one go before Grace can stop her, and she is about to go for the other half when it's ripped from her hands. “Hey! That's my water!” She protest.

 

“You can have it back if you tell me about you and Sol. What happened? You don't just pass out for no reason.” 

 

She huff. “Then I'll get my own water. Because you're being mean and I  _ can't _ tell you!” She stand up, but her balance is a lot more off than she is used to and she stumble, almost falling over again when Grace comes to save her. 

 

“Stop being silly Frankie! I don't want you to hurt yourself trying to keep whatever this is secret.” Grace forces her to lie back down on the couch, and even though it's the last thing she wants to do she oblies, feeling the chill of the ice cold hands against her skin and enjoying.

 

“Alright. Fine. I will tell you” She give in at last, Grace's face too close to her own and her want too strong. “He told me this” She lift her head and kiss Grace soundly, letting their lips collide in a fit of passion and want.

 

It would almost have been enjoyable, if Grace hadn't been struggling against it and Frankie hadn't heard Sol shouting at the back of her head that  _ she wasn't interested _ .

 

Finally she let go and Grace stumbles backwards across the room and stared at her in horror and fear. “He kissed you?!” Grace scream, and oh, she really has gotten this all wrong hasn't she? They both have. Because Grace thinks she could never love her that way and she think Grace might and it's all so wrong but there is no fixing it.

 

She sits up, ignoring the dizziness in her head and the fact that the world is spinning so hard that she can't even see Grace. “No! He...he told me that you and I were like him and Robert!” She exclaimed, desperate to make her point to come across. “I told him we weren't but...but…” She's crying, sobbing even, and she can feel her throat constricting as her asthma kick in at the worst moment possible.

 

“Oh god Frankie I'm so sorry” Horrified, Grace comes rushing back towards her, grabbing her hands and looking at her face. Only when she comes close does Grace take note of Frankie's struggling breaths, quickly letting go so that she can pull up the inhaler from under the couch pillow and give it to its owner. “Here. Deep breaths.”

 

Frankie grabs the inhaler she is offered with both hands, but her hands are shaking and her vision is spinning and she knows she dropped it when she hear the dull sound of plastic hitting the hardwood floor.

 

“Oh Frankie” Grace’s voice is filled with pity, and she hates it because Grace really shouldn't be pitying her. She had no reason to feel bad for her,  and yet she did.

 

In the blurry sea of colours, she can feel a little plastic bit being shoved into her mouth, and she automatically take a deep breath to in hale the bitter tasting medication.

 

It barely helps, but she refuse to be silenced and insist to continue to talk. “I can't do this Grace. I can't” She explains, coughing and dodging Grace's attempt to make her take another breath full of medicine. “I love you but you don't love me and you only want guys like Phil and Nick and, and…” This time she doesn't dodge the inhalator being thrusted at her because she can't breath anymore and she needs to breath and it's all starting to get to her, worsening the dizziness already plaguing her. 

 

So she take a deep breath of medicine, and continue till she is finished. “And I can't be any of those guys! I can't be a man!”

 

Grace starred in horror and surprise at Frankie, but the other woman doesn't see her as she cries into her hands. “Oh no, Frankie, I...I don't  _ want  _ you to be like Nick or Phil! I just want you to be  _ you. _ ” Her voice is soft a threadbare and one of those loving hands is stroking Frankie’s cheek, because what else can she do? “Why would you think I'd want you to be like them?”

 

“Because that's the kind of people you love!” Frankie exclaims. What does Grace think she want to be that way? Because she want Grace to love her. Love her like she loved Phil and Nick and all the other guys that were not Robert. 

 

Grace took a deep breath, and Frankie could tell she was in trouble. Grace's face just radiated ‘I'm done with your nonsense.’, and it was her fault. “Look, Frankie, I love you without you being like them. They're just...just the kind of  _ guys  _ I like. Not women.”

 

The words are kind, but to Frankie, they only make the hurt worse.

 

“That's because you don't love women like that!” She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. When would Grace catch her drift? She loved her like that. Not like this.“Because you're too nice and straight and...and normal to love someone like  _ me!”  _

 

“I'll buy you chicken” Grace’s voice is little more than a husky whisper, but her face is completely serious.

 

“What? Grace, the least you could do is be serious and knowledge my feelings!” Frank 7e feels angry. Grace is playing with her and her very much serious feelings and it's even more heartbreaking than if she had just told her she didn't want to date her.

 

“I  _ am  _ serious Frankie! You can call Robert if you don't believe me. Or Brianna and Mallory. Hell, even Budd and Coyote knows. I've told everyone but you and Sol.” she cross her arms, a hint of demonstrative anger on her face as she explains.

 

“Know what? That you're going to get me a chicken?” Frankie wants a chicken. Grace knows that, and if she changed her opinion on the matter it was amazing. But right now that want is the very last thing on her mind and she worries over the fact that it is on Grace's. “You're a mean woman, Grace Hanson.” She tell her, standing up and stumbling towards her studio. She can't stay and met her feelings be tampered with any longer, she just can't.

 

“They know that I  _ love  _ you!” Grace scream hit her in the back as she's on her way out, and  unwillingly she stops in her tracks.

 

Slowly, fearfully, she turn around to face Grace again. Her face is decorated with the same sadness and pain that has possessed her since the day she realized that she loved her.

 

“You love me?  _ And  _ we're getting  _ chicken _ ?!” She can't help but smile, breaking out into an infectious grin, because in a single day she has won both Grace and a chicken.

 

Not counting Nwabudike and Coyote, these are probably the two best news Frankie has ever heard.

 

Grace laughs. “The chicken was meant for your birthday. As a surprise. But I figured we can make it out first official date instead.” She suggest with an infectious smile at Frankie. “How does that sound?”

 

“It sounds  _ amazing _ !” She rushes down the stairs, hurrying all the way back to Grace so she can hug her tight. “I love you Grace!” She exclaim, hugging Grace as tight as she possibly could. “Oh, and can we get two chickens? If we get one it might get really lonely.” She makes a sad face, her heart aching at the thought of the poor abandoned chicken. 

 

Grace laughs again, louder and brighter than she has ever heard her, and it just fills Frankie with indescribable joy. “Yes, Frankie, we can buy two chickens. Hell, we can get three. We can get however many chickens you want, honey, because I love you.” She grab onto Frankie's head, tangling her fingers in the greying curls and leaning in to kiss her soundly.

 

Frankie's delighted response can be heard all the way down to the beach. 

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Robert calls Grace and asks if something is wrong. 

 

He describes how Sol had been upset since he came back from their house but that he refused to talk about it. Both him and Sol are obviously upset and affected, and it shows.

 

All Grace can do is laugh and tell him that “We're getting Frankie chickens.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? I'd love to hear what you think! Let me know if you liked it or the chickens or if you think I should write another one! No comment is a bad comment, as long as you got good intentions!


End file.
